Sans toi
by Lylyne67
Summary: Sans toi je ne peux pas être. Avec toi je suis seul aussi.


**Titre** : Sans toi

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Sôsuke

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Encore un petit OS, cette fois pour Bellya. Enjoy !

**Warning** : Comme d'habitude, c'est citronné ;)

.

Voilà maintenant un moment qu'Ichigo revenait ici assez régulièrement, pour faire passer le temps, pour s'aérer l'esprit, pour se souvenir, pour ne plus souffrir, pour donner un sens à sa vie.

Depuis ces quelques mois, il se sentait vide, il lui manquait une partie de lui. Une moitié entière de ce qu'il pouvait être et qui était partie en fumée en un claquement de doigt.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le dénouement de cette histoire pourrait lui faire un tel effet. Au contraire, avant, quand il pensait à la fin, il avait plutôt imaginé qu'il se sentirait soulagé, heureux, et ce, malgré les conséquences qu'il avait à en tirer.

C'était tout le contraire.

Alors depuis quelques semaines, il venait errer au gré du vent dans cette plaine désertique. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas exactement la même. Toute la ville de Karakura avait été déplacée à la Soul Society pour le combat final contre Aizen, le lieu où il s'était battu n'était qu'une reconstitution.

La vraie vallée, celle où il avançait sans but précis, n'avait pas été endommagée par la bataille qu'il avait livrée contre le traitre du Seireitei. Les rochers étaient toujours à leur place, quelques coins de verdure étaient toujours visibles, aucune faille ni fissure dans le sol. Ce n'était pas là où il s'était battu.

Mais l'endroit dans lequel il avait versé sueur et sang n'existait plus. Alors il venait ici par défaut, parce que c'était l'endroit qui lui rappelait le plus ce qui était arrivé.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement l'expliquer, parce qu'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il exorcise ce démon intérieur qui le rongeait petit à petit. Et bien que ses virées ici l'apaisaient, le retour chez lui était toujours plus douloureux. Plus vide.

Au fond, que recherchait-il réellement ? Bonne question, lui-même n'aurait pas vraiment su l'expliquer. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, mais était incapable de l'expliquer avec des mots.

Il fallait qu'il revienne ici, qu'il marche à travers cette plaine, là où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, là où il pouvait parfois imaginer ressentir sa présence, là où il pouvait parler dans le vide sans que personne ne lui réponde mais surtout là où personne ne pouvait se moquer de lui et lui poser des questions embarrassantes.

Et il pouvait rester là pendant des heures, faisant quelques pauses de temps en temps, s'asseyant sur une pierre pour admirer le paysage chaotique crée par les caprices de Dame Nature. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe, semblant poser une couverture sombre par-dessus l'endroit.

Mais cette couverture ne tenait pas chaud. Bien au contraire, il lui semblait avoir encore plus froid dans ces moments. Eclairé par la lueur pâle de la lune, tout semblait si noir, si vide. Et Ichigo était encore plus seul.

Dans ses souvenirs, cette plaine, bien que vierge de tout passage humain, semblait toujours habitée, pleine de vie. Maintenant, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Comme si eux aussi comprenaient, sentaient le trou béant à la place de l'âme de l'orangé.

Et il ne partait que lorsque la sensation d'étouffement se faisait trop oppressante. Quand sa respiration devenait trop difficile et trop lourde pour être supportable. C'était comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps serrait son cœur et ses poumons, ne lui laissant qu'un goût amer sur le bout de la langue et une incompréhensible envie de pleurer.

Et de retour chez lui, comme tous les jours, il évitait son père qui courait vers lui dans l'optique de lui faire un plaquage de rugbyman, il montait dans sa chambre et se laissait tomber sur son lit, de la musique dans ses oreilles.

Ses yeux perdus dans le vague, fixés sur son plafond, il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait même pas la musique, il la laissait simplement défiler, histoire de ne pas être dans le silence total, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Il prenait ses repas en famille, entouré des personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Mais les aliments n'avaient plus de goût. Plus de saveur, plus de texture, rien. Rien que ce néant qui l'entourait. Comme s'il était enfermé dans une bulle dont il ne pouvait s'extraire.

Ichigo était seul.

.

Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il était là. Sans doute un de ses privilèges de sauveur de l'humanité. Yamamoto n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce service. Il avait simplement hoché la tête avant de lui donner les principales recommandations de rigueur.

Alors il s'était avancé dans le dédale des rues du Seireitei, ignorant ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre, allant même jusqu'à passer son chemin sans voir Kenpachi qui lui courait après, sa fukutaicho sur l'épaule, pour lui réclamer un énième combat.

Il n'entendait rien, il ne voyait rien à part le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive là où il avait besoin d'aller. Et maintenant qu'il y était, il était plus vide encore.

Le noir, l'enfermement, la solitude, l'oppression. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à venir. Maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait plus. Son corps lui criait le besoin de trouver une solution… qui ne viendrait certainement jamais.

Ici il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et… l'autre. Et ce silence assourdissant.

Il avait laissé aller son corps, qui se reposait contre la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui. Son front contre le bois froid, il lui tournait le dos. Ses yeux clos et sa respiration lourde. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder en face de lui. Il ne pouvait même plus se tourner pour affronter son démon.

« Les oiseaux ne chantent plus. »

Pas de réponse. De toute façon il n'en attendait pas. Il ne voulait pas d'une conversation. Il voulait juste parler, se vider de son flot d'émotions trop fortes pour être contenues plus longtemps.

Cherchant ses mots pour continuer son monologue, l'orangé prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, toujours prostré contre la lourde porte close, le laissant enfermé dans cette minuscule pièce. Seul. Avec Lui.

« Tout est vide. Tout est mort. Il n'y a plus rien. Et c'est de ta faute.

- Je le sais. C'est toujours de ma faute. Depuis le début. »

Il avait parlé. Une simple réplique, acerbe, qui prouvait à Ichigo qu'il n'était pas seul ici. Une voix qu'il entendait et dont il avait conscience, pas comme celle de tous les autres qui entraient dans ses oreilles sans pour autant toucher son cerveau.

Alors Kurosaki se retourna et fit face à cette voix. Il fit face à cet homme. Il n'y avait rien d'hostile dans ses yeux bruns, il était simplement assis sur le rebord du futon, seul meuble présent dans la pièce.

« Tais-toi. Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, je ne veux pas que tu me rendes plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Je suis… Tu es… Tu as tout gâché. Jamais rien ne me serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là. Je pourrais être normal, je pourrais faire ce que tout le monde fait, sans penser aux conséquences, sans me soucier des effets et des impacts que cela pourrait causer. Et pourtant… »

L'orangé fit quelques pas en avant, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

« Et pourtant ? »

Il releva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, il restait immobile sur le matelas de fortune et le regardait, comme on regarde un animal blessé. Au fond c'est ce qu'était Ichigo, non ? Un animal blessé et abandonné.

« Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'imaginer ma vie comme ça. Je ne veux pas de cette vie où j'aurais pu être normal. Je veux… Je veux juste savoir… savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Kurosaki s'était arrêté à seulement quelques centimètres de son bourreau et ses jambes tremblaient, ses doigts s'entortillaient dans ses vêtements, son cœur se serrait et sa gorge se nouait.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, tu resteras toujours ma plus belle défaite, mon meilleur échec et je t'admire pour cela.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Une larme coulait à présent sur la joue du Shinigami remplaçant. Et il avait envie de cacher ses yeux derrière ses doigts pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes. Mais ce geste l'empêcherait de voir les beaux orbes marron. Alors il se fit violence pour continuer à voir ce regard, l'image floutée à cause de ses pleurs.

« Ainsi que je te l'ai dit avant notre combat, je te connais depuis ta naissance. Je savais qui tu étais et ce que tu pourrais devenir. J'ai provoqué tous ces événements tragiques autour de toi, j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir près de moi. Parce que je te voulais Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu aurais été mon meilleur instrument. Je te voulais avec moi, dans mon Espada. »

Maintenant ses genoux s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit sourd qui lui vrillait les tympans. Dans très peu de temps, ses jambes ne pourraient plus le soutenir.

« Espada… Avec toi… Aizen ! »

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de cette bataille, il avait réussi à nommer son mal, il avait réussi à l'appeler autrement que lui ou l'autre. Et cette constatation le fit tomber à genoux devant le brun.

Le brun qui le regardait calmement, toute trace de défi, de mépris ou d'ironie avait disparu de ses yeux. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il était prisonnier de la Soul Society, rien ne servait de garder son air hautain. Mieux valait être franc et laisser parler la vérité.

Il le trouvait tellement changé. Cette lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux ambre avait disparu. Et à l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Aizen avait su, il avait compris à quel point l'adolescent se sentait vide.

D'un geste incontrôlé, sa grande main, habituellement nécessaire à son port de tête, se dirigea vers celle du jeune homme prostré devant lui. Ses longs doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les fines boucles orange, en un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant.

Aizen fut surpris de la réaction de l'orangé. Celui-ci, sentant la main posée doucement sur sa tête se jeta vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras, le visage niché sur son torse, son souffle était court et sa voix parvenait à peine aux oreilles de Sôsuke, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Sans toi je ne peux pas être… Avec toi je suis seul aussi… Sans toi je compte les heures… Avec toi les secondes n'en valent pas la peine… »

L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division ne comprenait pas le sens des mots. Il ne savait pas non plus d'où ils pouvaient sortir, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Ichigo souffrait. De ses doigts, il lui fit relever le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Les ambres étaient emplies de larmes que l'orangé s'évertuait à garder prisonnières de ses yeux.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi… Je devrais être heureux… Tout est fini, je t'ai vaincu et pourtant… Pourtant, ce vide… Ce néant en moi. Pourquoi je me sens si seul depuis que tu n'es plus là ? Et pourquoi même ici, j'ai l'impression que je n'existe pas ?

- Je ne sais pas Ichigo. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi les gens s'attachent à certaines personnes qui les font souffrir ? Personne n'y peut rien. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisi. »

Il continuait de caresser les cheveux roux pendant qu'il lui parlait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aizen Sôsuke ne calculait pas chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il se contentait d'être sincère, touché par les aveux du Shinigami remplaçant.

Cette tendresse, il ne l'avait jamais ressentie pour personne. Aucun être qu'il n'ait jamais connu ne lui avait fait cet effet. Ni Shinji, ni Gin, ni Momo, ni Tôsen, ni aucun Espada. Juste lui. Ce jeune garçon encore lycéen, aux pouvoirs particuliers, qu'il avait choisi. Et même si ses plans d'origine avaient échoués, il n'en ressentait aucune rancœur.

Sous ses doigts, Kurosaki bougea pour se détacher de lui.

« Je te hais, Aizen.

- Je sais. »

Ces mots qui sonnaient comme une déclaration aux oreilles du brun, lui tordirent les entrailles et il resserra sa prise sur le menton de l'orangé pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dérober. Et avant que le jeune homme ne puisse comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, il avait capturé ses lèvres et l'embrassait comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne.

Avec Gin, il y avait toujours ce jeu malsain de la domination, avec les Espada, c'était la loi du plus fort et l'assouvissement des besoins du Maître. Pas avec Ichigo. Avec lui, il fallait la douceur, l'émotion, la tendresse.

Il fallait qu'il puisse se laisser aller dans des bras protecteurs et aimants. Réconfortants. Il avait besoin de cette figure adulte, autre que celle de son père, qui pourrait lui montrer que l'on n'est pas forcément seul dans ce monde affolé.

L'orangé répondait à son baiser, doucement, timidement. Quand la langue d'Aizen s'était frayé un passage au travers de ses lèvres, il avait d'abord rétracté sa langue pour ne pas avoir à toucher celle de l'autre. Mais finalement, il l'avait avancé lentement, comme s'il craignait le contact des deux muscles.

Ce n'est que lorsque le bout de sa langue rencontra la lèvre inférieure de Sôsuke qu'il se laissa complètement aller. Il goûtait la saveur de cette bouche contre la sienne, cherchait à s'imprégner du goût de cet homme pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Et pendant que le prisonnier continuait de caresser les cheveux de Kurosaki, Ichigo avait passé un bras autour de la nuque du brun pendant que son autre main s'accrochait désespérément au kimono blanc que portait Aizen. Comme s'il avait peur de tomber dans un gouffre infini, comme si ce simple morceau de tissu était son dernier espoir de salut.

Le brun osa alors ouvrir un œil pour regarder l'adolescent. Ses paupières étaient fermement closes, accentuant son froncement de sourcil, les jointures de ses doigts qui tenaient son kimono blanchissaient à vue d'œil et tout le reste de son corps frémissait. Il fut surpris de voir que malgré tout, il était encore capable de répondre à son baiser.

D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas y mettre fin. Arrêter de l'embrasser serait comme le tuer et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Alors ses doigts lâchèrent ses cheveux et glissèrent vers sa taille, rejoignant son autre main et d'un mouvement agile, il serra le corps fin contre lui et le souleva rapidement pour que le jeune homme se retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Dans cette position il pouvait mieux sentir son corps. Il pouvait sentir les petites tensions dans les épaules, la poitrine se soulever plus rudement à chaque grande inspiration, il pouvait même sentir le petit cœur s'emballer à chaque fois que ses doigts chatouillaient le bas de son dos.

Sôsuke avait fait glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Ichigo et ses doigts massaient maintenant doucement ses épaules alors que ses coudes étaient toujours dans le bas du dos. Ses bras le collaient littéralement à lui.

D'un habile mouvement, les doigts du brun jouèrent avec le tissu du shihakusho afin de le tirer légèrement vers l'arrière, dénudant ainsi ses omoplates et le haut de son torse. Et malgré le kimono qui le recouvrait toujours, Aizen put sentir toute la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette peau.

Ce n'est que lorsque Kurosaki poussa un petit soupir contre les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine que celui-ci mit fin à leurs baisers.

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux et son regard se perdit loin de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Tout lui semblait si… naturel. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes rongés par leur solitude, dépérissant à petit feu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et Aizen avait payé le prix fort pour tout cela. Il s'était laissé entrainer dans des idées de grandeur et d'asservissement et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait enfermé dans cette petite pièce exigüe.

Pourtant, il semblait mieux le vivre que lui. Lui qui n'avait pas encore complètement perdu la tête. Mais qui n'en était plus très loin.

« Je le vis mieux parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, Ichigo. Parce que là où je suis aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucun loisir à part celui de penser à ce qui s'est passé. »

L'orangé retrouva alors le chemin des yeux de Sôsuke et le regarda d'un air effaré.

« Non, je ne lis pas tes pensées et je ne les entends pas non plus. Mais je sais exactement ce que tu traverses pour l'avoir moi-même vécu. Et le seul regret que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est de ne pas avoir eu quelqu'un près de moi pour me rassurer, pour m'éviter de faire les mauvais choix. Comme je le fais pour toi en ce moment. »

Les lèvres d'Ichigo remuèrent sans pour autant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Le brun eut l'impression d'y voir un 'merci' s'y dessiner et lui sourit simplement en retour.

« Laisse-toi guider Ichigo. »

Les mains d'Aizen se posèrent à nouveau dans les cheveux du Shinigami remplaçant et doucement, il se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant avec lui le rouquin, afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le futon.

La sensation de chute avait fait lâcher prise à Ichigo qui plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du brun pour ne pas retomber mollement sur lui. Il le regarda encore un instant dans les yeux et, comme si ce geste était naturel, il redéposa ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les nombreux baisers précédents sur celles du prisonnier.

Il sentit Sôsuke sourire contre sa bouche et il ne put se retenir de sourire également. Et son rictus s'élargit encore quand il sentit les mains du brun tirer encore un peu plus fort sur ses vêtements. Il se sentait tellement vivant. Au bord de la folie, mais il existait en cet instant précis.

Dans cette position et dans cet état, il était à se damner. Et si Aizen ne l'avait pas déjà été, il aurait, dans la seconde, accepté le marché du diable. Cette vision de rêve… Ichigo assis par-dessus lui, à moitié décoiffé après le passage de ses mains dans ses cheveux, les joues roses par manque de souffle, les yeux à demi voilés par le désir naissant, le shihakusho ouvert et baissé, retenu seulement par ses bras dévoilant le haut du torse et laissant apparaitre ses mamelons.

Profitant de ce moment où l'orangé s'était redressé pour reprendre plus amplement son souffle, le brun se redressa et happa avidement l'un de ces boutons de chair rose de sa bouche et entreprit immédiatement de faire participer sa langue au jeu coquin.

La décharge excitante fit cambrer l'orangé vers l'arrière et il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, rattrapé juste à temps par la main de Sôsuke qui le retenait par le bras sans arrêter un instant de mordiller le téton durci.

Ichigo en profita alors pour s'installer plus confortablement sur les genoux d'Aizen. La seule constatation qu'il put faire en sentant la proéminence qui déformait le hakama du prisonnier, était qu'il était exactement dans le même état.

Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de son excitation, mais sentir une partie de ce membre dur contre le sien l'avait fait frissonner et il cherchait à garder ce contact agréable contre lui le plus longtemps possible.

Et pendant que l'autre continuait à maltraiter son torse à coups de baisers et de morsures, Kurosaki avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches du brun et appuyait fortement son bassin contre celui de l'ancien capitaine.

Les seuls sons qu'il était encore capable d'émettre étaient de longs soupirs qui s'apparentaient à certaines voyelles de l'alphabet. Et pourtant, Sôsuke ne faisait que lui caresser le torse des lèvres. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si l'homme décidait de pousser plus loin ses attouchements.

Un grognement d'insatisfaction franchit ses lèvres quand il se sentit à nouveau tomber vers l'arrière. Mais cette fois, c'était Aizen qui le poussait à se rallonger en prenant bien soin de le retenir en enroulant ses bras dans son dos pour que le choc ne soit pas trop rude.

Le brun s'était redressé, coupant le contact chaud sur le torse de l'orangé. Mais il ne put pas bouger plus loin, les jambes d'Ichigo étaient toujours enroulées autour de ses reins, gardant leurs bassins bien plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Il lui semblait même sentir quelques mouvements de hanches de la part du rouquin pour faire se caresser leurs sexes.

Une plainte carrément réprobatrice se fit franchement entendre quand le prisonnier força un peu plus fort pour se dégager complètement du corps du Shinigami remplaçant. Mais Sôsuke approcha son visage de celui de Kurosaki pour lui chuchoter des mots rassurants.

« Je ne te laisse pas, Ichigo. Au contraire. Ne crois pas que je t'abandonne. »

Il avait à nouveau les larmes aux coins des yeux. Cette sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait lui avait été arrachée en même temps que le corps de Sôsuke s'était détaché du sien.

Et ce n'étaient certainement pas ces mains qu'il sentait s'affairer à dénouer son obi pour faire glisser son hakama le long de ses jambes qui pouvaient la lui rendre.

Par contre, cette bouche qui revenait sur son ventre, embrassant furtivement son nombril avant de descendre lentement plus bas, emplissant une nouvelle fois son corps de cette chaleur tant aimée, oui.

Il était à nouveau cruellement en manque d'air. Mais il aimait ça. Il aimait sentir sa peau brûler à chaque endroit où les lèvres d'Aizen le touchaient. Et les gémissements furtifs qu'il laissait entendre prirent une ampleur considérable dès que ces lèvres attrapèrent férocement son gland.

Il avait envie de le toucher, il avait envie de poser ses mains sur lui, de sentir son corps robuste sous ses doigts. Mais dans cette position, lui allongé sur le dos et le brun entre ses jambes écartée, le visage au niveau de sa verge, ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité.

Alors en dernier recours, il releva les bras vers son visage et s'empara fermement de l'oreiller en dessous de son crane en fermant les yeux et en se cambrant pour demander silencieusement au prisonnier d'enfoncer son membre plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Sôsuke fut surpris de sentir le sexe pousser un peu plus fort et s'introduire un peu plus dans sa bouche. Mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était l'effet recherché. Il s'appliqua donc à faire glisser ses lèvres lentement le long du sexe palpitant jusqu'à en arriver à la base.

Il répéta ce mouvement à plusieurs reprises, très lentement, s'arrêtant parfois pour se contenter d'y mettre quelques coups de langue. Il sentait clairement le jeune trembler sous lui. La chair de poule se dessinait sur tout son corps, contrastant avec les premières perles de sueur qui ornaient maintenant son front et son torse.

Ichigo se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à crier délibérément, ne laissant passer que les gémissements qui sonnaient comme une douce musique aux oreilles du brun. Brun qui gardait les yeux ouverts pour se délecter du spectacle que lui offrait Kurosaki.

Oh oui, il était on ne peut plus excitant ainsi, offert, totalement soumis à son traitement. Et Aizen était bien heureux de le voir les yeux fermés, ainsi, l'orangé ne pouvait voir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Chose qui l'aurait peut-être refroidi ou du moins, trop intrigué pour qu'il puisse se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations qui l'assaillaient.

Le prisonnier avait discrètement humidifié trois de ses doigts avant de relever son bassin et de les faire glisser sous son propre hakama, venant doucement titiller son anneau de chair avant de les y enfoncer un par un.

Il avait d'abord retenu les plaintes de douleur à l'intrusion de ses doigts et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate, il retenait ses gémissements, se concentrant uniquement sur le sexe qu'il avait dans sa bouche pendant qu'il écartait les parois de son antre.

Redescendre sur terre avait été une longue chute douloureuse pour Ichigo. Une chute qui eut lieu au moment où son sexe n'était plus emprisonné dans cette grotte chaude et humide. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sôsuke se relever et ôter son hakama.

L'orangé clôt à nouveau ses paupières, se préparant mentalement à ce qui pourrait suivre maintenant qu'il avait été à ce point excité. Bien sûr, le brun ne se contenterait pas simplement de lui faire plaisir à lui. Lui aussi pouvait avoir des envies et rêvait de pouvoir les assouvir. Surtout dans le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Le rouquin se doutait aisément qu'avoir des relations sexuelles était inespéré ici. Il fallait bien qu'il en profite.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir le corps de l'ancien Shinigami se coller à nouveau contre le sien, rien ne venait. Il sentait le matelas bouger sous lui, signe qu'il était à nouveau près de lui, mais rien.

Il s'aventura à ouvrir un œil pour découvrir Aizen allongé à l'opposé de lui, une jambe relevée et l'autre étendue devant lui, les deux écartées l'une de l'autre. Et un sourire triste aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais effacer de sa mémoire.

« Viens en moi, Ichigo. »

L'orangé se redressa d'un bond sur le futon, observant le brun d'un air certainement ahuri. Il avait bien entendu ? Vu que le prisonnier ne bougeait pas, oui, il devait avoir bien entendu.

Timidement, il avança vers ce corps nu et offert. Un corps si bien dessiné, sculpté et agréable à l'œil que c'en était presque un crime de l'avoir enfermé dans cette pièce, loin des regards de tous.

Il posa tout d'abord une main sur le torse, à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur. Il le sentait battre sous sa paume. Un battement calme et régulier, cet homme avait toujours été si sûr de lui. Même dans un moment pareil, alors que son sexe trahissait le niveau de son excitation, il restait pleinement serein.

Il continua son avancée jusqu'à retrouver le visage qu'il avait quitté depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Enfin, il put à nouveau regoûter à ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Il ne se lasserait certainement jamais de l'embrasser, encore et encore.

Enfin, tout son corps reposa contre celui de Sôsuke. Calé entre les jambes de l'homme, il n'osait pourtant pas encore s'enfoncer dans les chairs du brun.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aizen fit un léger mouvement de hanches et que son gland se retrouva collé contre l'entrée, qu'il ferma les yeux et poussa doucement pour pénétrer l'antre chaud et serré qui l'avait invité.

Il n'avait fait entrer que son gland pour le moment, mais déjà il ressortait de cette caverne. Pour mieux y entrer à nouveau, s'enfonçant cette fois un peu plus. Il balançait ses hanches d'avant en arrière, ne faisant entrer que quelques centimètres de plus à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que les parois soient assez dilatées pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Entièrement à l'intérieur, Ichigo prit un moment pour souffler et resta immobile l'espace d'une minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout était confus en lui. Ce fut le baiser du prisonnier qui le ramena à la réalité.

« N'ais pas peur, Ichigo. Laisse-toi aller. Ecoute ton corps. Vis en fonction de ce qu'il te dit. »

L'orangé se concentra alors sur tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et son corps se mut de lui-même, répondant à ses désirs. Se retenant de ses bras sur le matelas, il se laissait également guider par les caresses de Sôsuke dans son dos.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas souffrir et prenait même beaucoup de plaisir à la douceur qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses coups de reins. Il voyait la bouche du brun s'entrouvrir par moments pour laisser échapper un souffle plus prononcé que les autres. Parfois même, il sentait tout son corps se contracter sous le sien et les muscles autour de son sexe se resserrer dans quelques contractions, signe qu'il était réellement en train d'apprécier le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir.

De temps en temps, quand il sentait qu'il avait assez de souffle pour le faire, Ichigo revenait capturer les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser passionné.

Mais bientôt ses bras ne supportaient plus le poids de son corps et il se coucha totalement contre le corps d'Aizen, enroulant ses bras dans son dos. Il sentait leurs torses glisser l'un sur l'autre sous l'effet de la transpiration. Et c'était encore meilleur ainsi. Sentir leurs peaux vibrer sous l'assaut des sensations en même temps qu'entendre leurs souffles devenir de plus en plus courts.

L'orangé ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait considérablement accéléré la cadence de ses coups de hanches, il était bien trop concentré sur les gémissements que poussait le brun. Tellement excitants. Ils prenaient toute la place dans ses oreilles, il n'entendait plus les siens.

L'ancien Shinigami n'aurait pas pu expliquer son choix de se laisser prendre de la sorte, il savait simplement que tous les deux avaient besoin qu'il en soit ainsi. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Chaque fois que la verge qui le remplissait venait cogner dans sa prostate, de nouveaux flashs l'éblouissaient. Et quand l'orangé avait finalement augmenté la vitesse pour atteindre un rythme quasiment effréné, il sentit qu'il n'aurait besoin de rien d'autre pour réussir à jouir.

Dans un dernier baiser, Kurosaki sentit tous les muscles de Sôsuke se tendre et un liquide chaud se répandre sur son ventre. Les contractions autour de son sexe se firent tellement violentes, qu'il eut l'impression d'être prisonnier de cette cavité et cette simple idée lui fit atteindre un orgasme fulgurant.

Il ne s'était pas senti s'endormir contre le corps chaud d'Aizen, il avait littéralement sombré dans un sommeil réparateur. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, en sentant de douces caresses dans son dos.

Il regarda un instant son amant dans les yeux avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se releva et se rhabilla avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna pour un dernier regard. Un tendre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, le même genre de sourire triste qu'avait le prisonnier avant qu'il ne lui fasse l'amour. Le même qu'il avait à nouveau. Il lui semblait même entrapercevoir une larme dans les yeux du brun.

« Sans toi je compte les heures… Merci, Aizen.

- Avec toi les secondes n'en valent pas la peine… Adieu, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

.

.

.

_Je rends à César ce qui appartient à César… Cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans une magnifique chanson de Rammstein : Ohne Dich. (D'ailleurs, si la curiosité en vous est assez forte pour aller chercher une vidéo de ce morceau, je vous conseille la version live from Volkerball qui me fait toujours dresser tous les poils du corps...)_

_Ich werde in die Tannen gehen  
>Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen<br>Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land  
>Und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand<br>Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer  
>Weh mir, oh weh<br>Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
>Ohne dich<br>Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
>Ohne dich<br>Ohne dich  
>Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden<br>Ohne dich  
>Mit dir stehen die Sekunden lohnen nicht<em>

_Auf den ästen in den Gräben  
>Ist es nun Still und ohne Leben<br>Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer  
>Weh mir, oh weh<br>Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
>Ohne dich<br>Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
>Ohne dich<br>Ohne dich  
>Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden<br>Ohne dich  
>Mit dir stehen die Sekunden lohnen nicht<br>Ohne dich  
>Ohne dich<em>

_Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer  
>Weh mir oh weh<br>Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
>Ohne dich<br>Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
>Ohne dich<br>Ohne dich  
>Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden<br>Ohne dich  
>Mit dir stehen die Sekunden lohnen nicht<br>Ohne dich_

_Ohne dich  
>Ohne dich<br>Ohne dich  
>Ohne dich<em>

.

Je vais aller sous les sapins  
>Là où je l'ai vue en dernier lieu<br>Mais le soir a jeté un tissu sur le pays  
>Et sur les sentiers derrière la lisière de la forêt<br>Et la forêt se dresse si noire et vide  
>Pauvre de moi, malheur<br>Et les oiseaux ne chantent plus

Sans toi je ne peux pas être  
>Sans toi<br>Avec toi je suis seul aussi  
>Sans toi<br>Sans toi  
>Sans toi je compte les heures<br>Sans toi  
>Avec toi les secondes n'en valent pas la peine<p>

Sous les brindilles, dans les fossés  
>C'est maintenant silencieux et sans vie<br>Et la respiration m'est, ah! Si difficile  
>Pauvre de moi, malheur<br>Et les oiseaux ne chantent plus

Sans toi je ne peux pas être  
>Sans toi<br>Avec toi je suis seul aussi  
>Sans toi<br>Sans toi  
>Sans toi je compte les heures<br>Sans toi  
>Avec toi les secondes n'en valent pas la peine<br>Sans toi  
>Sans toi<p>

Et la respiration m'est, ah! Si difficile  
>Pauvre de moi, malheur<br>Et les oiseaux ne chantent plus

Sans toi je ne peux pas être  
>Sans toi<br>Avec toi je suis seul aussi  
>Sans toi<br>Sans toi  
>Sans toi je compte les heures<br>Sans toi  
>Avec toi les secondes n'en valent pas la peine<br>Sans toi

Sans toi  
>Sans toi<br>Sans toi  
>Sans toi<p>

.

**Note 1 : J'avoue que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce one shot, même si au départ, quand Bellya m'avait imposé ce pairing, j'avais été un peu déstabilisée.**

**Note 2 : J'espère que vous avez toutes (et tous) apprécié, même si je ne termine pas sur une note joyeuse…**

**Note 3 : Je vous retrouve très bientôt ^^**


End file.
